


Lamen Week works

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Coronation, Day At The Beach, Disguise, Earrings, Family Fluff, Fights, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, M/M, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Post-Kings Rising, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, bad first meeting, meet-not-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Lamen week prompts!!
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Lamen Week 2020





	1. Summer Palace

**Author's Note:**

> A quiet moment

Laurent sat on the low wall of the fountian, the shade from a near by tree protecting his fair skin from burning, he did not turn as he heard footsteps approach. 

Damen sat next to him silent for a moment before, "The veiw is quite beautiful from here." 

Laurent hummed in agreement, as he leaned on his lover. "Very. Almost as good as the one from our room" 

"Almost." Damen repeated laying an arm gently around Laurent's waist. "You ok?"

"Just... hold me" Laurent said softly.

"Always" 

Damen pulled Laurent closer, he wasn't sure what had brought this quietness on. Prehaps it was the fact they would soon have to return to the real world, they couldn't hide here indefinetly after all they had kingdoms to run, but the peace was nice.


	2. Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parental/Modern AU

Damen was setting out the picnic lunch that had been packed on their beach towels, a soft smile on his face as he watched Laurent play with their son, Sebastion. He had been very stubborn about wanting his Papa to play with him so Damen had taken the oppertunity to get lunch out.

From what Damen could hear they were making a sand kingdom, Vere. 

"...And you are the king!" The boy declared after explaining the inner workings of the court. He had Laurent's brilliant mind, even at the young age of 6.

"Oh?" Laurent looked faintly amused and flattered at the same time. "Me a king? And would that make you a prince?" 

"Of course! You need an heir after all" he proclaims with a beaming smile.

Damen chuckled softly and stood walking over to the pair. As much as he loved seeing the two most important people in his life interact, it was time for lunch. 

"Your Majesty, would you and his Royal Highness care to join me for lunch?" Damen bowed slightly with a smile on his face.

"Lunch!! Yes!!" Sebastian bounced to his feet and returned the bow as he hurried over to the food.

Laurent followed falling into step with his husband, as they went back to their towels. "This is all your fault. Reading him all those tales from your research papers." 

"They make for good bed time stories, love. Princes facing all odds to win back their kingdoms, from people they thought they could trust. All the makings of a fairy tale." Damen answers as he took Laurent's hand in his. "Besides he loves those types of stories" 

"I know." 

"You think a royalty themed birthday party would be too much?" 

Laurent pulled out his phone showing some of the plans he had already drawn up, it was pinterst boards and numbers to call.

"One step ahead like always" 

"Well one of us has to be" Laurent teased gently

"DADs! Hurry up before I eat ALL this food myself" 

The pair chuckle "We'll contunie this later. It seems our little prince wants to eat with us"


	3. Disguse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post canon a return of THAT earring

Damen reached out and touched the earing a small slightly amused smile on his face. "What brought this out, love?"

"Well you said that we needed to get some information. What better way then to go undercover? I have your disguse here!" Laurent nodded to the bed. There was indeed an outfit that would fit him there. Along with part of Laurent's.

Damen had walked in in the middle of Lauremt changing.

"I did say that" he acknowledged and hummed in thought his amused smile more pronounced then before "You do like disguses"

"They're useful. That's all" Laurent sniffed and turned away though Damen caught the faint blush on his lover's cheek.

"Alright. So where are we heading for our information gathering?" Damen asked as he made his way over to their bed

"A small tavern. Some sort of fancy thing that lots of bitter rich people gather at" 

"Hence the master/pet roles"

"Exactly. Besides..." Laurent's smile turned sly, "I know you liken it when I play the bratty pet"

Damen decidedly did not respond other then a raised eyebrow. Laurent smiled back _'innocently'_

"Well then I suppose we better get going" 

"Yes the sooner we are finished the sooner we can enjoy these costumes... in privet"


	4. Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half way there

Laurent sat their giving his husband a glare that would be effective on anyone but him. "You are an idiot"

"So you've said" Damen agrees grimacing as he touches his side gently. Checking to see if he had popped his stitches.

"You aren't ready to go back to training yet. The only reason Nik agreed was because you promised him that you wouldn't go too far"

"I stopped"

"After you were hit in your side wity a training sword" Laurent snapped before rubbing the bridge of his nose "Damen I love you but you can't keep doing this! You aren't stupid! You should, you do know better!"

Damen's mouth pulled into a frown he did know better, but... something pushed him to try anyway. He winced as he tried to remember it. Laurent did know that Damen had also hit his head in training.

"I'm sorry"

"Good." 

Laurent shook his head "Get into bed. I'm going to call Paschal." 

"Laurent," Damen caught Laurent's arm as his passed "This won't happen again. I promise"

Laurent paused and pulled his arm from Damen's lax grip "I hate it when you endanger yourself recklessly"

"I know."

"Then act like it"


	5. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au as if it isn't canon

Laurents ran into his soulmate the day he was meant to leave town. 

Everything had been going wrong that day. Heck even the meeting was bad. Laurent's sharp tongue made sharper by the horrible day. Unfortunetly the poor employee was stuck dealing with it. 

Fortunely he called Laurent out on his shit. All around a fun first meeting. Not the last obviously but definetly not the best start. 

Laurent couldn't look back on that day with anything but horror now. At the time is had felt relaxing. But he shouldn't have taken his anger out on someone who was just doing their job. He took a moment to trace the name etched on his wrist _Damianos_ before he turn as he heard his name called...

"Laurent!" Damen walked over a soft smile on his face "hey you ok? " 

Laurent smiled warmly at his soulmate "Yeah... just thinking" 

"Nothing new there" 

"Hush you. I was just remember how we met" 

Damen grimaces and snorts "Not the best first impression" 

"No it was not" he agrees and then huffs "come on. Lets go before Nicaise throws a fit" 

Damen laughs slightly "He already started thats why I came to find you." 

"Well we better get going then" Laurent says primly and walks off leaving his soulmate to follow.


	6. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindless fluff? Yeah

Laurent walked hand in had with his husband a soft smile on his face as they made their way to their room. It had been a long day their council being particularly difficult. However they were now free to relax. 

Laurent pushed open the door and stopped short "Wha-?" 

Damen smiled "ah they did get it all set up. I was worried." 

Their room was was filled with flowers and soft pillows and blankets. It looked like something out of Laurent's childhood dreams, there was ever several books that he had never read before. His brows drew together, it wasn't their anniversary or his birthday, and while they both often did romantic things often this grand plan... was rare. 

"You have been extra stressed lately. Tracking down Jockste and her child. So I thought you deserved a treat" Damen explained leading them inside with a warm smile.

"Sit and relax, Love. I'll fetch you what ever you want" 

Laurent was for the first time in a long time speachless. Struck again by how much he loves this man.. "can we just sit and cuddle?" Is what poors from his mouth instead of something like... thank you.

"Whatever you wish, My King"

They cuddled on their bed as Laurent read out loud to Damen. 

The pair spent the night just enjoying each other without the stress of their normal lives baring down on them.


	7. ANGST!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst time

Laurent stared at the body. It had been left to rot dumped in the gardens like it was trash. He felt sick and not just beacuse of the smell. Tears welling in his eyes desprately wishing Damen was there. 

He turned away throwing up unable to hold it any longer sobbing as he stumbled away. He couldn't handle this not on his own. What had he been thinking?

Damen had offered to go with him bit no Laurent had to be stubborn, even the resulting fight made Laurent just feel worse. Damen had only been offering out of concern. He had never seen Laurent as weak. 

Laurent startled as he heard foot steps looking up to seen Damen hovering. At a distance though he looked unsure to whether he was allowed to approach or not, then he saw the state Laurent was in. 

"Oh Laurent" Damen immeditly approach his expression melting into one of concern. "Come on love lets get you cleaned up. I'll make sure someone takes care of him" 

Laurent could only nod silently curlling into Damen hold as the walked away.


	8. Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day. And honestly I will probably go back at some point and rewrite some of the prompts but for now this is what they are.

Damen had been crowned as soon as he had recovered enough so he could handle the travel and the coronation ceremony. Laurent had stuck around until then not wanting to leave his side but also as a show of support and unity a new era of peace for their two kingdoms.

Laurent left the next day because he had to sort out his own kingdom and he couldn't put it off any longer.

As Laurent was not 21 yet his coronation had to wait. Ruling in all but name until then because having a regent in the few short weeks before his corination would be pointless, also The Regent put a sour taste in everyone's mouth when his actions were revealled.

* * *

Laurent found himself sinking heavily onto his bed. It had been a long day filled with... lots of politics and public speaking. Laurent was exhausted physically and mentally. He dropped backwards closing his eyes, not even opening them or moving when the door opened.

"Long day, Your Majesty?" Came a teasing voice in barely accented Verenitian.

"Yes." There was a pause the door closing and then "Attend me?"

"Of course, Laurent" Damen came over and as Laurent sat up started to undo those ridiculous laces. "How does it feel to be crowned king?"

"It feels strange... as a child I was always just the spare, never expected to take the throne, only there for a political marriage. Even as I grew up I never fully expected to win... I... feel like I'm stealing from Auguste" 

Damen hummed in acknowledgement "Thats understandable" 

Laurent startles at the agreement "You don't think I'm being silly? Childish?"

"Of course not. You are allow to feel conlicted over this." 

A long moment of silence then a soft "Thank you" 

"Always"


End file.
